Resurfaced Feelings
by xXxNothingLeftxXx
Summary: Sasuke left Naruto and married Sakura. Years later, a young man turn up in his office, reminding him painfully of the blonde that he could not forget and strangely himself. What if he find out that the young man was his and the blonde's son! SasuxFemNaru
1. Prologue

**...**

**Crappy title I know. –sighs- But this is all my brain could think of. True Feelings, Resurfaced Feelings so many feelings!! This prologue sucks…**

**Summary: Sasuke left Naruto pregnant and married Sakura. Years later, a young man turned up in his office, reminding him painfully of the blonde that he could not forget and strangely himself. What if he found out that the young man was his and the blonde's son?! SasuxFemNaru**

**Naruto – 15yrs old**

**Sasuke – 16yrs old**

**Warnings: …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

------

The bed creaked from the activity that was being initiated by the two people.

"Ah…ahnn… S-Sasuke!!!!" a blonde haired girl screamed. Sasuke, the raven thrusted even deeper into her.

"S-SuKE!!! I-I-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the blonde screamed out her release. Sasuke thrusted a few more times into her before he too came. He slowly pulled out of Naruto and rolled to the side, not wanting to crush the blonde.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto said drowsily as sleep started to claim her. "Hn?" Sasuke replied while caressing her cheek. "Promise me… you'll never…leave me…" she was met with silence as Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked when the raven did not respond her. "…I promise I will never leave you." Sasuke said. He knew the blonde would never forgive him for this but he had no other choice.

"Good…" the blonde said and drifted off. Sasuke watched Naruto's peacefully sleeping face and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Goodbye…"

------

**A/n: The first part was so embarrassing!!! But I finally got it done! If you want me to continue, please review!!! **


	2. Reunited

…

**A/n: I was gonna wait until more people reviewed the first chapter before posting the second one but I was gonna be busy for awhile and so here is chapter 2!! Please enjoy!!**

**Warnings: …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

**------**

_20 years later…_

A young man looked up at the tall building and mentally gaped at it, as he is not one to show his emotions so freely on his face. But it was no surprise as this was the Uchiha Cooperation, one of the richest and most powerful companies in the world.

The young man inhaled deeply and stepped inside the building.

'_I know mom doesn't want me to work here but it was my __**dream**__ to work here!!!'_

He walked up to the reception counter and smiled at the female receptionist there.

"Hello. My name is Uzumaki Tsuname. I'm starting work here from today onwards and I was wondering if I could see Uchiha Sasuke-san. He told me to see him this morning." He said with a smile.

The receptionist nodded and blushed as the man before her was very handsome. Indeed, the young man has bluish black hair with yellow highlights at the end of his hair and his eyes were midnight blue. If you look closely at his cheeks, you can faintly see the outline of three whisker marks on each cheek.

The receptionist picked up the phone on her desk and pressed a button. "Uchiha-san, Uzumaki Tsuname-san is here to see you now." Tsuname watched as the receptionist nodded and spoke some more into the phone before she smiled up at him while putting the phone down.

"You must be the new secretary. Uchiha-san is ready to see you now. Please take the elevator to the 30th floor. Turn left and you will see Uchiha-san's name on a door."

Tsuname smiled and thanked her before he went on his way.

------

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly.

He was here. That young man. His smarts were not the only reason he hired him.

_His name. Uzumaki…Naruto told me that she was the only Uzumaki left!! So how could he have the name Uzumaki?!_

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened and the young man walked in.

"O-Ohayou gozaimasu, Uchiha-san." Tsuname said and bowed.

"Hn. Uzumaki Tsuname, was it? Since you are my new secretary, I would like you to type 10 copies of these for me," Sasuke said and handed the man some papers. "And that door over there is your office."

"H-Hai Uchiha-san!!!" Tsuname turned around and walked towards his new office. He was definitely going to give his boss a good impression of him!! But that thought was banished from his mind as he tripped and fell, the papers in his hand falling into a heap on the floor.

Sasuke watched with a raised eyebrow as his new secretary fell down. It somehow reminded him of the blonde that he missed so much. Tsuname got up and quickly picked up the fallen papers. He then turned around, mumbled an apology to Sasuke and dashed into his office. Sasuke shook his head to clear his mind of disturbing thoughts of a certain blonde.

"Damn…"

------

Tsuname sighed as he plopped down on his new chair.

"How could I have acted so _unprofessional_ in front of my _new boss?!_" He sighed out. After brooding for a little bit longer, he started to work.

------

_12:00p.m. …_

Tsuname stood up and stretched his body.

"Finally finished typing!!" he said and carried the copies over to his boss.

"Uchiha-san. I've finished typing these."

"Just put them there. And could you buy me some lunch?" Sasuke said not looking up from what he was doing.

"Sure. What do you want?" Tsuname said. Before Sasuke could reply, Tsuname's phone rang. "A-Ah!!" Tsuname jumped and quickly pulled out his phone.

"H-Hello!! M-Mom?! W-Wha-I told you I am **not **calling you Naruto!!! You're my mother!!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Ok Fine!! Bye." Tsuname said and shut his phone. "Sorry about that, Uchiha-san. Its just my mother-" he could not finish his sentence because Sasuke rushed in front of him and looked at him with wide black eyes.

"D-Did you just say that Naruto was your _mother_?!" Sasuke said, nearly yelled. "I-If you mean Uzumaki Naruto then yes." Tsuname stammered out. Sasuke just couldn't believe it!! This boys _mother_ was Naruto?!!

"C-Can I see her?" Sasuke said softly. He knew the blonde would be furious to see him but he just missed her so much!!

"S-Sure. I was just going to the restaurant that she works in." Tsuname was confused. Why would his boss want to meet his mom?

"Good. Lets go." Sasuke said and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned and confused Tsuname behind.

"Hurry up!!" Sasuke said with annoyance when he noticed that the boy was not beside him. "H-Hai!!" Tsuname said and ran after his boss.

------

_In a café two blocks away from the Uchiha Co. …_

Sasuke looked around anxiously for the blonde while Tsuname looked at his boss confusedly.

Two emotions were running through Sasuke right now. Scared, when meeting the blonde that the blonde is going to tear him limb from limb. Longing, to see the blonde after _**20 freaking years!!!!!**_

Tsuname suddenly brightened up when he spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair. "Mom!!" he yelled while waving his arms wildly. "Ah! 'Name-chan!!!" a feminine voice squealed. Sasuke froze. This is it!! The moment that he dreaded and longed for.

" 'Name-chan! Who's your f-" the voice said and slowly died down.

Sasuke slowly raised his head and looked at the blonde haired female. She was still as beautiful as ever. Long blonde hair, big baby blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Naruto…"

------

**A/n: So how was it? Is it ok? Please review and tell me!!**


	3. Explanations

…

**A/n: I'm SO SORRY for the late update!!! I was just busy…but it is still a stupid excuse T_T…I'm sorry…I hope this chapter will make up for it… This chapter explains everything. Please enjoy. ^_^**

**Warnings: …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

------

Naruto woke up that day and felt a dreaded feeling. She knew that something bad was going to happen today but she had just brushed it off and got ready for work.

And now here she was, facing the person that broke her heart. He still hasn't changed after all these years. Bluish black hair that was styled up in a rather odd style at the back, dark obsidian eyes that could suck you in and pale skin as if he never went under the sun.

"Naruto…" But his voice had somewhat deepened over the years.

Anger immediately filled her and she glared at the raven.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?!" she yelled, attracting other people's attention but she ignored them. Sasuke hung his head, afraid to meet her gaze. Tsuname looked at them confusedly.

"Y-You two know each other?" he asked but soon regretted it as Naruto turned to glare at him.

"Tsuname! What the fuck is your relationship with _him?!!_" Naruto yelled. "W-Well, h-he's m-my b-boss…" Tsuname replied and Naruto glared even more viciously at him. "UZUMAKI TSUNAME!!!!I _told_ you **not **to work there!!" Naruto screamed and Tsuname flinched.

"B-But mom! It was my _dream_ to work there!! Why won't you let me work there?! You were the one who always told me to chase my dreams!!!" Tsuname said and was surprised as tears stream down the blonde's cheek.

"M-Mom?" Tsuname said and reached for his mother, only for his hand to be slapped away.

"I-I know. I'm sorry…" Naruto managed to choke out between sobs and ran out of the restaurant, ignoring the cries of her son.

Sasuke looked at her retreating back sadly and with slight shock. He had expected Naruto to at least hit him or something.

"Damn!" Tsuname cursed as he sat down opposite Sasuke again.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly. Tsuname looked up in surprise. "W-What? What are you sorry for? Its my fault that mom was hurt." He said as he looked at his boss in confusion.

"No, its my fault." Sasuke said and sighed. "What? Why?" Tsuname asked, extremely confused.

"Well, I and your mom were…lovers." Tsuname's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT??!!!" he yelled and attracted the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Sasuke glared at them and they all resumed doing their previous activities. "But," Sasuke continued. "My father didn't like Naruto and threatened to kill her if I don't leave her. I know that he will do what he says so I left her after I did it with her. And I even promised never to leave her…" Sasuke whispered the last part but Tsuname could still hear it.

"What?! Mom treats promises seriously!! No wonder she doesn't want me to work there…" he said. Then his eyes widened again. "_You're _my **father**?!" he yelled and stared at the man in front of him in shock. His _**new **_**BOSS** was his _**FATHER??!!!**_

"Yes…" Sasuke said.

Tsuname sat there with his eyes wide open and mouth agape. He just couldn't believe it! His _mom_ and his new _boss_ were **lovers?!** And said boss was his **FATHER?!!**

_I don't think my poor little heart can take anymore surprises…_Tsuname thought.

Sasuke sat there and looked at his new found son with worry and slight amusement. It was really funny to see him with big eyes and mouth hanging open. He looked like a frog!!

_Better take a picture for future blackmailing._ Sasuke thought evilly as he took a picture of Tsuname and quickly put it away before the other noticed.

"You know, if you don't close your mouth soon your gonna catch flies." Sasuke said and smirked as Tsuname blushed and quickly close his mouth.

"Ahem. Well, just let me get this straight. You," Tsuname said and pointed at Sasuke. "are my father." Sasuke nodded. "And you left mom because your father don't like her." Sasuke nodded again. "But then why didn't you go find her?" Tsuname asked.

"Because…I need to have power so my father won't harm Naruto. After leaving her, my father forced me to marry _Sakura_, Naruto's _best friend_." Sasuke practically hissed the woman's name out. He still remembered her happy face when his father announced that they were engaged.

Flashback: (emphasis on words are bold)

_Sasuke slammed his house door open, startling the occupants in the living room._

"_S-Sasuke dear! W-Where have you been? We have been waiting for you." Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mikoto said. She shivered slightly at the cold and venomous glare she received._

"_Nowhere, mother." Sasuke hissed out. He glared at her for a bit longer before he continued his way to his room. But before he could take another step, another voice halted his steps._

"_Sasuke, come here, boy. I have something to say to you." Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku said. Sasuke glared at him and reluctantly walked over to him._

"_What is it, __**father?**__" Sasuke spat out. Fugaku ignored the tone Sasuke was using towards him and said, "I want you to meet your fiancée, Miss Haruno Sakura."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. "…What…did you say?" he said. Sakura stood up from where she was sitting and walked to him._

"_Hello, Sasuke-kun." She said and smiled sweetly. Sasuke was beyond shock. Sakura, Naruto's __**best friend**__ was his fiancée. Anger overcame his shock and he glared at the still smiling pinkkete. _

"_What the fuck Sakura?! Aren't you Naruto's best friend? How could you do this to her?!!" Sasuke said while trying to calm his anger. Sakura's smile fell. "I just __**pretended **__to be her friend." Sakura said and Sasuke glared venomously at her. "Why?!" he said through gritted teeth._

"_YOU! I wanted you!! But she was always by your side!! At first I ignored it because you two were always arguing. But then I noticed the affectionate looks you gave each other!! Then I started to pay more attention. Every time you two were arguing, you have those smiles on your faces!! I hated her!!!" Sakura yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_You just gave me another reason to hate you." Sasuke said coldly as he looked at her with disgust. Sakura flinched._

"_Sasuke! You shouldn't say something to your fiancée!" Mikoto scolded and turned to comfort Sakura. "There, there Sakura. He doesn't mean it." She said in a soft comforting voice. "I meant it." Sasuke said. "Sasuke!" Mikoto looked up and was about to scold him again but stopped. His eyes, his eyes were filled with hatred and disgust._

_Sasuke turned to glare at his father. "Father. I agreed to leave Naruto but I __**did not**__ agree for this __**bitch**__ to be my fiancée." Sasuke stated coldly with slight anger. Fugaku glared back at him. "If you do not wish for her death, I suggest you do as I say." He threatened, making Sasuke narrow his eyes._

"_**Fine!!**__" he spat. Sakura looked up. "Y-You agree?" she asked with shock and slight happiness. "I don't repeat myself. And just because we're __**engaged**__ doesn't mean that I will __**treat**__ you like my fiancée." Sasuke turned to Mikoto who was about to protest. "I agreed to the engagement. There are no rules that state that I must like her." Mikoto closed her mouth, unable to argue._

_Sasuke glared at them all once more before walking away. He vaguely heard Sakura's happy yell.  
_

End Flashback.

Tsuname was boiling with rage. "How dare that woman?!! I want her to die!!!" he hissed. "Yeah, me too." Sasuke sighed out. "But then I'll be sent to jail and I don't want that." He added.

"I'll explain everything to mom. Then maybe she'll forgive you." Tsuname said, changing the subject. "Maybe." Sasuke said. "Don't worry! Leave it to me!!" Tsuname said and grinned. "Thanks." Sasuke said and smiled.

"Whoa!! You're _smiling_!!!" Tsuname exclaimed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What? Is it such a surprise that I smiled?" he asked. Tsuname nodded his head.

"Why?"

"Because everyone says that you are cold and always indifferent. You never, _ever_ show any emotions." Tsuname said as-a-matter-of-factly. Sasuke chuckled and Tsuname looked at him confusedly.

"What?"

"You're really like Naruto…" Sasuke said as he smiled a happy yet sad smile. It hurt Tsuname to see his smile. "I promise that I'll get mom to forgive you." He said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Thanks." _You're really like her…_

------

**A/n: I'm gonna end it here. I was gonna write about Naruto but my damn mother told me to get off the computer. I hope this chapter satisfies you!! Please REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Paperwork

**A/n: Hello, I'm back! I'm sorry for the late update! I had my final exams and it was a very long time! My mom won't let me use the computer. T.T It was **_**HELL!!**_** And another reason is although I have the story all thought out in my mind, it's still hard to write it out. = ( I'm so sorry, I hope you'll forgive me…Oh and True Feelings one person said that there should be more yaoi pairings. I also thought that Sakura doesn't deserve Lee(plus I hate her)so i had a poll about which pairings you guys want. Go and vote! :)  
**

**Warnings: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

------

Naruto ran aimlessly down the streets with tears still streaming down her face. She ran and ran until she stopped in front of a tall building. She wiped away the tears on her face and slowly walked in.

She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 30th floor. She stared blankly at the doors as the elevator slowly went up. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. She stepped out and walked towards a door with the nameplate `Umino Iruka' on it.

She pushed open the door and walked in. Iruka looked up from his work and gasped.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Iruka asked as stood up and walked towards her. When Iruka was in front of her, she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry again. Iruka started to panic.

"N-N-Naruto?! W-What's wrong?" he asked gently but panic could still be heard in his voice. Naruto just shook her head and continued to sob into his chest. Iruka could do nothing but comfort her as she cried her heart out.

------

"Feel better?" Iruka asked as he handed Naruto another tissue. Naruto took it and blew her nose. "…Yeah…" she mumbled. "So, what happened?" Iruka asked again and Naruto stiffened.

There were a few minutes of silence before Naruto spoke.

"I…saw him today." Naruto said so softly that Iruka almost didn't hear her. "Him? Who?" he asked. "…S-Sasuke." The blonde replied. Iruka's eyes widened comically and he exclaimed "WHAT?!!" Naruto winced as she rubbed her poor ear. Damn Iruka was loud.

"How?!" Iruka demanded. "I met him in the café today. Apparently, he's Tsuname's new boss." Naruto replied. "WHAT?!" Iruka exclaimed again. Naruto mentally patted herself on the back for covering her ears in time.

"B-But! I am going to go and give that boy a piece of my mind!" Iruka said and got up but was stopped as Naruto pulled him down. He dropped on the couch with a yelp. He sat up straight and glared at the blonde, silently asking her to explain.

"Well, it was Tsuname's dream to work there. Even if I hate that bastard I can't stop my son's dreams! That would be cruel of me…" Naruto said and sighed softly. Iruka stared at her sadly before he also sighed.

There was comfortable silence and they both enjoyed it, before the door was slammed open and a silver headed man with an eye patch on his left eye and a cloth covering half of his face walked in.

"Kakashi! How many times have I told you to knock on the door before coming in?!" Iruka jumped up and yelled at the silver headed man now known as Kakashi, who was assumed to be smiling as his right eye was turned into an upside down U, making him look like he was.

"Maa, `Ruka-chan! Calm down!" Kakashi said as he patted Iruka's back. But that seem to anger Iruka even more. "Don't call me `Ruka-chan, you stupid pervert!" Iruka yelled again. "Heh! You two never change." Naruto said as she shook her head. "Oh, Naru-chan! You're here!" Kakashi said happily. "Yes, yes I'm here. Now you two don't be too loud, I'll be in my office if you need me." Naruto said and chuckled as she walked past a blushing and protesting Iruka out the door. She practically ran out of the room as moans started to fill the it.

Naruto sighed and shook her head before continuing on her way.

Uzumaki Naruto, although the people who know her knows her as a maid who serves in a café and is an ordinary person living an ordinary life, she is really the head of the Namikaze Cooperation, a rival company of the Uchiha Co. No one knows who she really is, not even her workers. Only four people know. Iruka and Kakashi, the guardians of Naruto. The other two is her grandparents, Senjuu Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade is a famous doctor and Jiraiya is a writer of …_certain_ books.

When Naruto opened her door, the sight in front of her made her eyes went wide and her mouth hanging open. After another few moments of gaping, she rushed back to Iruka's office and slammed the door open. She regretted it immediately.

"AAHHHHH! I'M GONNA BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!!" Naruto screamed as she shut her eyes tightly and ran out of the room. The two people in the room stared after her in surprise. (I'll leave it to you to imagine what they were doing : p)

Iruka was the first to recover from his shock and he blushed heavily before pushing Kakashi off of him. He got up and dressed as quickly as possible and ran out of the room to chase after Naruto. Kakashi blinked as Iruka ran out of the room, leaving him alone in the room.

"`Ruka-chan?"

------

Iruka turned a corner and nearly fell when something tripped him. He looked down and saw a mop of blonde hair. "N-Naruto?!" he asked. Naruto was huddled against the wall and shaking violently, mumbling something about stupid scarecrows.

Iruka sweatdropped before he crouched down and hesitantly touched Naruto's shoulder and shook her gently. "Naruto? Are you alright?" he asked softly. Said blonde flinched and slowly looked up before her eyes widened and she averted her eyes, looking anywhere but him.

"H-Hello Iruka! W-What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Iruka sighed but answered her. "Well, what do you need me for? You went to my office earlier."

"About that! Iruka, why is there so much paper in my office?" Naruto forgot about the embarrassing image that was forever imprinted into her mind for a moment as she clutched onto Iruka and desperately pleaded in her mind that it was not what she thought it was.

"Well, those are your paperwork." Iruka replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Naruto mentally cried. "B-B-But! How could there be _so_ much! There's like a **MOUNTAIN OF THEM!!!**" Naruto screamed out the last part. Iruka winced at the volume of her voice. "Well that's what you get for not coming here often." Iruka said. Naruto really cried this time. Iruka looked at her in pity.

After another moment of crying, Naruto slowly got up and walked to her office. Iruka stared after with worry. _Is she gonna be alright?_

------

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. Anyways, I want your help on something. How to get Naruto to forgive Sasuke. I just can't figure something out. (Blame it on me lack of using my brain. :p) You can review and tell me so PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry people for updating so late! At first it was just a simple virus attack on my computer and have to send it for repairing, but then when I got it back I couldn't open Microsoft and had to send the computer for repairing again…Well, these are excusable reasons I guess, but then I got EXTREEEEEEEEEEMELY lazy…=3= ~Well, not like lazy, I was just watching another anime and I completely forgot about my stories…Sorry TT3TT…**

**I'll try to update regularly from now on cause the school holidays are finally here XD! Although they're very short…Keyword being `TRY' though, cause this story is kinda hard to write. I had it all thought out in my head, but just need to add the minor albeit important details, which are hard to figure it out. But compare to this, True Feelings is MUCH much harder…**

**Anyways~hope you enjoy this chapter 5 :)**

**Warnings: OOC Sasuke and Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

Chapter 5: More Paperwork and Explanations, Memories and Reuniting

…

Naruto cursed the people who invented paperwork as she signed yet another paper. **(?)**

"I mean, who the hell would like to do this shit? Morons, that's who! I bet the people who created this pile of shit are also a bunch _stupid fucking __**MORONS**_!" she yelled out the last word as she slammed her pen down on her table. She glared at the innocent pile of papers wishing they would all burst into flames. She chuckled darkly as the image of burnt papers crossed her mind. Then she shivered in fear at the angry face of Iruka.

The blonde sighed and cursed the unfairness again and went back to work. Her pen hasn't even touched the paper when her phone suddenly rang. She looked at her phone gratefully. _Finally! A way out of this hell hole!_ She screamed mentally. "Hello?" she answered her phone happily. "H-Hello? M-Mom?" Tsuname's uncertain voice was heard. "Tsuname-chan! What is it?" Naruto asked. "Well...I was w-wondering if you would like to eat dinner with m-me..."

Naruto dismissed the odd tone he was using against her and replied happily, "Of course! Where do we eat?"

"Well, where would you like to eat?"

"Um...How about the restaurant near your cafe? Sweet Cooking's?"

Naruto's eyes widened. `_The restaurant me and Sasuke used to go to...'_

"...M-Mom?"

"Y-Yeah! Sure, we'll go there..."

"Ok! Then I'll meet you there at seven! Is that alright?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Bye! Love you mom!"

"L-Love you too..."

Naruto slowly put her phone on the desk as sadness washed over her.

"Sasuke..."

...

Tsuname happily pocketed his phone and smiled brightly at his father.

"All done!" He exclaimed.

"You _know_ she's going to be _extremely _mad at you." Sasuke stated but Tsuname was unfazed as he continued to smile brightly.

"Yeah! But that is **nothing** compared to what you're feeling! Besides, I want mom to be happy, no I want **both** my parents to be happy!" Tsuname said, sincerity shining in his midnight blue eyes. Sasuke smiled, though slightly surprised from the sincerity from him yet happy that his _son _is doing this for him.

"You know, you're so much like Naruto. She always likes to help people and once she's determined to do something, nothing can stop her." Sasuke said, smiling at the memories of the hyperactive blonde.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Tsuname said as he laughed, scratching his red cheek slightly from embarrassment.

"You even got her habit!" Sasuke laughed as he pointed at Tsuname's cheek. "Eh?" Tsuname asked, confused. "Naruto always scratches her cheek when she's embarrassed." The raven explained, smiling yet again as memories resurfaced.

Tsuname stared at his father sadly as Sasuke smiled dazedly, too absorbed in his own happy memories to notice anything else. `_If Dad wasn't forced to marry that bitch I bet he and mom would be so happy now…' _Tsuname thought sadly and slowly a memory came to him.

**Flashback: (Thought's are in bold)**

_(Note that Tsuname is five years old and no five year old could possibly speak so…adultishly:D)_

_Five year old Tsuname was walking back to his room from the kitchen. He blinked as he heard a noise. __**`Wha's it?-gasp- C-Can it be a G-GHOST?'**_

_Scared, Tsuname was about to run back to his room when he thought about his mom.** `No! I can't run away! W-What if the g-ghost gwot mom?' **Tsuname stood there as he battled with his thoughts and finally, with a determined face, he ran towards his mother's room, intending to protect her from the `ghosts'._

_Naruto jumped as the door to her room suddenly slammed open. She looked at her son with surprise and flinched as she quickly tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes._

"_Mom! I-I'm here to pwotwect you fwom the gho-M-Mom? A-Are you alwight? "Tsuname exclaimed, rushing over to his mother's side, looking worriedly at her. "I-I'm alright Tsuname-chan!" Naruto said as she forced out a strained smile. Tsuname pouted as he continued to look at his mother worriedly. "Mou, I'm really alright Tsuname-chan!" It was Naruto's turn to pout as she pretended to stare angrily at the boy. They both stared at each other, both not willing to lose to the other._

_Finally, Naruto relented, not wanting to continue this childish game; it brought back too many memories of how she used to be with HIM._

"_What are you doing in here Tsu-chan? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Naruto asked._

"_Oh! I-I wake up a-and then I want to drink swumthing so I go to the kitchen!"Tsuname explained as jumped onto his mother, sitting comfortably at her lap. "B-But then I h-hear swumthing! A-And I think it was a G-GHOST! So I come here to pwotwect you!"_

_Naruto smiled at her son's childish and wrong vocabulary. It was so cute. _

"_Aww…My baby's so brave! Thank you Tsu-chan!" Naruto said as she hugged the boy tightly and started to smother him with wet kisses. Tsuname squealed and giggled at the wet and ticklish kisses his mother was giving him, giving her a hug back as he wrapped his arms around hers._

_Tsuname stopped giggling as he spotted a photo frame. He picked it up and squinted his eyes, looking closely at the person inside the photo. The person was a male, with midnight dark hair that were styled somewhat oddly, spiking up at the back and dark obsidian eyes, along with a pale complexion. He was smiling slightly at the camera, although it just looked forced._

"_Mom, who is thwis?" Tsuname asked, holding up the photo frame towards his mother. Naruto froze as she stared at the photo. She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it underneath her bed, Tsuname staring confusedly at her. "M-Mom?" He asked._

"_T-Tsu-chan I think you should go to bed now." Naruto said quietly, not looking at her son. "Eh-? B-But I-" Tsuname whined but stopped as Naruto turned and glared at him._

_Tsuname started to tear up as his mother was frightening him."U-Uwah!" He cried out, tears streaming down his face. Naruto blinked, startled before snapping out of her stupor and quickly scooped up her son, whispering sweet and comforting words, trying to calm him down._

"_Shh…Tsu-chan, calm down. What's wrong?"_

"_H-Hic! M-Mama's weally s-scwawy!" Naruto stopped momentarily, feeling guilty for making her son cry._

"_Sorry Tsu-chan, it's just mama hates that guy. S-So every time mama sees him mama will act weird. Mama promise to never be scary to you again, ok?" _

"…_Y-You pwomise?"_

"_Pinky swear." Naruto smiled in relief as her son finally calm down. They both held out their pinkies and hooked them together._

**: End flashback.**

Tsuname smiled at the childish-like promise. _`I hope mom and dad can be together again…'_

The two men sat there silently, both lost in their own memories.

...

Naruto sighed as she walked down the street towards the restaurant Sweet Cooking's. This place was so full of memories that it hurts to walk through them. Finally she stopped outside a big restaurant, the sign hanging up there, shining bright with its neon decorations.

"Sweet Cooking's…" Naruto said softly. She shook her head to clear herself of unwanted memories and quickly stepped in. She smiled slightly, looking at the familiar place. _`Nothing's changed, huh?'_ She thought, smiling fondly.

"Ah! There's Tsuname-chan!" Naruto smiled as she saw Tsuname wave his arm around, indicating where he was. She laughed as he nearly hit the waiter with his arm. Nearing the table, Naruto's eyes widened as familiar midnight dark spiky hair entered her view. Dark obsidian eyes. Pale skin. Naruto stopped next to Tsuname, staring at the person in front of her with wide disbelieving eyes.

"S-Sasuke…?"

...

Tsuname looked between his parents worriedly. Naruto was just standing there looking at Sasuke with large eyes, seemingly shocked at seeing him here and Sasuke was just staring nervously back at her.

_`OMG! OMG! What's gonna happen?'_ He thought as he looked back and forth between his parents. Finally, Naruto managed to get over her shock and glared at the raven.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" She bit out, trying hard to control her anger. Tsuname spoke up. "A-Ah, I-I asked him to come." He stuttered out and flinched as Naruto turned her glare at him.

"_You_? Why the _fuck_ would you ask him to come?" She yelled at him, attracting the attention of the many customers in the restaurant.

"Naruto."

Said blonde flinched at the voice, the voice that she used to love so much. It was so familiar yet wasn't. She started to shake uncontrollably, trying to hold back her tears that were going to flow out any minute.

"L-Leave." She manage to choke out.

"Naruto, wait. Please just let me-" "LEAVE!"

The both of them stood there, neither seems like they were going to make another move.

Tsuname watched out of the corner of his eyes that a waiter was approaching them, and frantically signaled his father to make a move as he quickly stood up and walked over to the waiter.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" The waiter asked, looking behind Tsuname at Naruto and Sasuke just standing there.

"Erm, no. Nothing's wrong, it's just that erm…" Tsuname couldn't for the life of him try to make out an excuse as he stood nervously before the waiter, who was starting to grow impatient. "Sir, I would request that you and your family keep it down. It is bothering the other customers."

"Er, right. I'm very sorry." Tsuname sighed in relief as the waiter eyed his parents before glaring at him slightly and walked away.

Naruto had started to cry silently and Sasuke stepped towards her and cautiously tried to take her hand before she slapped him away. "Don't touch me!" She screamed. Sasuke flinched and tried to hide the hurt he felt with his mask of indifference.

"Naruto…"

"FINE! If YOU won't leave then I WILL!" Naruto screamed and ran out of the restaurant, leaving stunned people behind. Sasuke cursed and quickly ran after her. Tsuname was left there gaping along with everyone else before he snapped out of his stupor and yelled at the people.

"O-Oi! Don't you people have food to eat? Quit staring at other people!" The customers all glared at him before resuming to their own meals and conversations. _`I hope they're gonna be alright…'_ Tsuname sighed before he gulped at the sight of the waiter coming towards him, looking a bit pissed. _`I hope I'M gonna be alright!'_

_..._

Naruto cried as she ran down the street. She doesn't know where she is running to; she just wants to run away from him.

"Naruto!" Her eyes widened, looking back she saw that he was chasing her. She began to run even faster. "G-Go away!" She managed to yell at him. "No!" He yelled back, increasing his pace as well. He caught her arm and jerked her to him, hugging her. "Not until you listen to what I have to say." She struggled although knowing it was futile. "What the hell would you have anything to say to me? How good your life is with _Sakura_?" Well I don't need to hear it!" She yelled out, tears flowing down rapidly. She had given up struggling, opting to just sob uncontrollably as she beat weakly at his arms.

"I hate you, I hate you!" She sobbed out.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said sadly. Seeing her like this, sobbing and crying her heart out because of _him,_ pains him. "Naruto I, if I could choose I would have never left you that night."

"Then WHY? Why damn it?" She screamed out.

"Because, my father. He was against our relationship from the very beginning. He said that if I don't leave you and marry that fucking pink _leech_, He'll, He'll _kill you…_" The last two words were spoken barely above a whisper but Naruto still heard it. She froze, unable to face this sudden truth.

_`I-If he didn't leave me and marry her, his father would have k-killed me…'_ These thoughts repeated itself in her mind over and over again.

"I-I know that my father is someone who will do what he meant so I, I left you…Please Naruto, I, I'm sorry…" Sasuke said. Naruto could hear the sincerity and sadness in his voice. She spun around and hugged him tightly, her sobs becoming louder by the second.

"U-Uwaahh! S-Sasuke you B-BASTARD! W-Why-hic-why didn't you t-tell me d-damn it! A-At least I wouldn't have-hic- wouldn't have been so s-sad! Y-You, TEME!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke smiled and hugged her back.

"You're-hic-you're such a TEME!" Naruto sobbed out, muffled by Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"S'not funny, d-damn it!"

"Yeah."

"H-Hmph! TEME!"

"Dobe."

"H-hic-Hey!"

...

**A/n: Yosh! I know it's short but this is what I can come up with for now. Next chapter is about Sakura and how her life with Sasuke is. So how many children do you think they should have? Haha, one thing's for sure one of them is gonna be with Tsuname-chan! X3~Lalala~But I'm still not gonna update that quickly cause something's wrong with the internet….…**

**And about that flashback about Tsu-chan and Naru-chan, well if you don't think that five year olds speak like that well…um, I'll change it? But still, no five year could possibly know such **_**deep **_**words! That's just weird! Well, in my opinion anyways…Haha It still is weird, those words. I'm not sure how five year olds speak. Hope you can understand what he says!**

**For the readers of True Feelings, I may update chapter 7 after this, depends on the internet. Well the story's kinda hard to write cause it's complicated compared to this one. Resurfaced feeling's is easier to write cause everything is easier to figure out unlike True Feeling's. I just finished this in 3 days. **

**Well, I hope you like this chapter :) Review please~!**


	6. Uchiha Sakura

**A/n: Ok…I think that I don't need to say anything anymore here because I feel disappointed…**_**3**_** reviews? Mouuu, come on! I know I kinda deserve it for updating so late…but still! Makes me sad and unlurved…–sigh- Never mind…Now this chapter is kinda about how Sakura feel's, how she finds out about Sasuke and Naruto's son and how she reacts to it. **

**Warnings: OOC characters and maybe some Sakura-bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

…

Chapter 6: Uchiha Sakura

…

A woman walked through the halls of Uchiha Corporation. She walks with an elegance and grace that seemingly belongs to one that of an almighty queen. Back straight, head held high, steps that are calculative in every one they take.

She is Uchiha Sakura, wife to Uchiha Sasuke. Everywhere she went, people would look at her with admiration and jealousy in their eyes, for being the wife of such a great man. Not only this, but also because of her beauty. Waist long pink hair, wide emerald green eyes, and nearly flawless and smooth skin. Everyone would die happy if they had such beauty and a husband such as hers. She herself thought so too.

But she just cannot understand doesn't think so! Even though after 20 years, _**20**_ GODDAMN years! He still ignores her existence. Even when he treats her nicely, it was forced or was threatened by his father. Hell, he treats their _children_ better than _her_! She just doesn't get it! Was she really that ugly, that _disgusting_ to him? After years of being ignored, she was starting to have doubts towards herself.

_`But you __**do **__get it, you know __**why**__,_' a small voice inside her head tells her. Yes, She does. But she doesn't want to accept it. She just won't! _`After all these years I still lost to her!' _Sakura thought angrily, despaired.

Naruto. What does that blonde _have_ that she doesn't? She was smarter and more beautiful than the blonde ever was! _**Why?**_

It hurts. Even though she had Sasuke, his heart wasn't with her. Many a times she saw him in his study, looking sadly and longingly at a picture of him and the blonde. She remembered one time where she couldn't take it anymore and changed the picture of the blonde with hers. She shuddered at the memory.

**Flashback:**

_**CRASHHH!**_

_Sakura jumped as she heard the sound of glass breaking. It was coming from Sasuke's study. She hurried out of Sasuke's and her room to see what was going on. She stood at the doorway of the study room, slightly shocked. Sasuke had smashed the photo of herself that she had put on his desk onto the ground. Said raven was glaring at the smashed picture, looking extremely pissed._

"_WHO THE __**FUCK**__ CHANGED THE PICTURE ON MY DESK?" he hollered. Sakura flinched and started to tremble slightly. Mikoto and Fugaku had joined the pink haired woman at the door and were staring at Sasuke worriedly. Well, Mikoto and Sakura was while Fugaku was just standing there looking bored, as if his son wasn't about to go on a raging rampage._

"_WELL?" he yelled at them impatiently. Finally, Sakura spoke up. "I-I did, S-Sasuke-kun." She said timidly, nervously meeting his eyes and flinching as he glared fiercely at her._

"_Why the fuck did you fucking do that for? As if looking at your face every day and __**hour**__ of my fucking __**life**__ isn't enough, now you want me to look at it every fucking __**second**__ of the day? Are you fucking insane?" Sasuke yelled at her angrily._

_Now those words struck a nerve inside Sakura. Usually when Sasuke was like this, she would just take it silently but these words were just harsh! What was he saying? That she was not worth looking at? She was ugly looking? Now that just made her mad. Her beauty was something that she was proud of!_

_Mikoto was about to say something to defend Sakura but said pink haired woman beat her to it._

"_Sasuke-kun, I know you may not like me but I __**am**__ your wife! Please, can't you have some respect for me?" Sakura said her tone pleading and desperate. Sasuke's reaction was anything but nice. He raised an eyebrow, as if she just said something absolutely ridiculous._

"_Respect? You want __**ME**__ to __**respect**__**YOU**__? What part of you is worth respecting? You backstabbing your best friend and snatching away her boyfriend?" Sasuke shot back at her, mocking her words. Sakura clenched her fists tightly and bit back her tears. She had tried hard to ignore the guilty feelings but being said that by her husband and said best friends boyfriend of all people doesn't help that feeling to go away._

"_Sasuke! How could you say that to your wife?" Mikoto scolded him as she went to Sakura's side to comfort the silently crying woman. "Why couldn't I? I'm just speaking the truth." Sasuke said, his eyes cold and hollow. Sakura was always afraid to look into those cold eyes, those dark obsidian eyes that she used to love so much. But now whenever she looks into them, there will always be coldness and resentment, all of them directed towards __**her**__. _

_Finally, Fugaku spoke up. "Enough with this. Sasuke, your wife is right. Just treat her with some respect, I'm sure it wouldn't kill you." "__**Yes**__ it would."_

_Father and son glared at each other, neither willing to back down. It was Sakura who broke the tense silence. "I-it's alright, Mr. Uchiha. I-I'll just give the picture b-back to S-Sasuke-kun." The pink haired woman said as she took in a deep breath to calm herself down. Sasuke smirked at his father, as if what Sakura said had made him won over the older man. Fugaku glared at him._

"_No. From now on, I don't want to see another picture of that __**blonde's**__ picture in this house __**ever again**__. This conversation is over." Fugaku said, and turned away walking back to his room. Sasuke was left seething and glaring helplessly after his father. Sakura flinched as he turned to glare at her. _

"_Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see that fucking face of yours! Why do you always give me bad luck? You're nothing but a fucking eyesore! GET OUT!" Sasuke yelled at her, picking up a heavy book and throwing it at her. Sakura quickly left the room, not wanting to anger the raven anymore. She went back to her room and wept silently, the harsh words that Sasuke said resounded in her head over and over again._

**: End Flashback.**

Sakura sighed. After that incident, Sasuke had treated her even colder. She sighed again, shaking her head to clear away the painful memories.

CRASHH-!

Sakura hadn't even taken another step when she crashed into something. Sakura blinked and slowly sat up. Too absorbed in her own thoughts she wasn't looking where she was going and had crashed into someone. She quickly stood up; ready to apologize when her eyes met something that shocked her. She was looking into midnight blue eyes. They were similar to Sasuke's but…not quite. The owner of the eyes, a young man appearing to be in his twenties, has midnight bluish almost midnight black hair with yellow highlights at the end of them.

Her eyes widened further when she faintly saw the outline of three whisker like marks on each side of his cheek. _`H-He looks just like N-Naruto! No…a mixture between her and Sasuke-kun? –Gasp- C-Could this man be-?'_ Sakura thought incredulously.

…

**-o-o-**

…

Tsuname was shocked. There standing before him was the woman who betrayed his mother! What should he do? Calming down, Tsuname schooled his face into a mask of indifference and quickly stood up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pink haired woman's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, miss. Are you hurt anywhere?" Tsuname asked, a fake smile slipping onto his face. He saw the woman froze slightly before she gave him a fake smile of her own. "No, no. I'm fine. I should be the one who should be sorry," Sakura said._ `Damn right you should!'_ Tsuname screamed in his mind. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright." Tsuname said and politely excused himself from the woman, wanting to get away from her as quickly as possible. "Um…If you don't mind, could you please tell me your name?" Sakura asked the young man. Tsuname looked at the woman with hidden annoyance before a light bulb hit him. He mentally smirked before replying her, giving her a polite fake smile.

"Sure. My name is _Uzumaki_ Tsuname." Tsuname said, putting emphasis on his surname. (1)Sakura felt as if lightning had struck her. She stared at the man in front of her with incredulous eyes. "U-u…Uzumaki?" She said weakly.

"Yes. Are you alright, miss? You suddenly look pale!" Tsuname faked surprise and stepped towards her in an act of trying to help her though inside he was laughing maniacally._ `MUAHAHAHA! Are you shocked? Wakakakaka~!' _Tsuname laughed maniacally inside his head.

"I-I-I'm alright. I-Is…Is your mother called Uzumaki N-Naruto?" Sakura asked, praying to whatever gods listening to her to _please_ let the young man in front of her to just say "**NO**!"

"Yes." Was Tsuname's reply. The pink haired woman felt as if someone has slapped her in the face, _hard. _This man in front of her is N-Naruto's **son**?

"Y-Y…Yes?" She repeated weakly. "Y-Your Naruto's…son?" She asked incredulously, as if the word itself to her is extremely harsh. "Yes I am miss. Do you know her?" Tsuname asked, thoroughly enjoying himself at looking at the stricken face of the pink haired woman in front of him whom he loathes.

_`Hah! Be shocked! You must've figured out that I'm the son of your __**husband**__ with how I look! I mean, come on! I look exactly like him!' _Tsuname thought.

"N-No I d-don't…Um, I have to go now, I suddenly remembered that I have something I need to do. Please excuse me." Sakura gave the man a weak smile before she quickly walked away from him. She tore through the halls, running like her life depended on it. She just wants to be alone! She reached her office and once inside, locked the doors and closed the blinds. She drew in a breath and shakily walked towards her desk, sliding down her chair.

_`That man! H-He was Naruto's s-son! But why does he look so much like Sasuke-kun?'_ Sakura thought. She was confused. Why? Then a thought struck her. When Sasuke left Naruto, the blonde was 15 years old…And the young man appears to be about 20 years old…If Naruto gave birth to that young man at the age of fifteen, then that means-!

Sakura was shocked. That man was Naruto and Sasuke's son! He was that blonde and her _**husband's SON!**_ She felt as if she had lost everything. Even though she and the raven were married, he and the blonde still had a son. She felt as if all these years spent with the raven were all nothing! Being able to bear the ravens children was always something that she was happy about because that was the only thing that made her more superior to the blonde that her husband loves so much. But now she doesn't even have that anymore…

Sakura sat alone in her empty office and cried aguishly. She could only feel anguish and despair in her life, like there was no more light. Suddenly, she stopped. Her tears stopped. Everything stopped. An empty look came into her eyes. She would _**not**_ let that blonde destroy the only thing that makes her happy, makes her more superior than her!

"That boy must _**die**_…"

…

**-o-o-**

…

**A/n: OMG! O.O What's gonna happen to Tsuname-chan? Hehe…well, that's chapter 6, although it is kinda short. It didn't really turn out the way I expected it to be. Hmm, what's wrong with me, two stories in a row like that…Well, hoped you like it! :)**

**Please REVIEW~~!**


	7. Christmas Date's and Heartbreaks

**Warnings: OOC Characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

**Chapter 7: Christmas Date's and Heartbreaks**

…

…

…

Naruto sighed happily as she twirled around and dropped several dishes onto tables all at once. She then skipped back towards the counter and sat there, sighing dreamily and staring into space with a goofy grin on her face.

Everyone who knew her, mainly the people working with her in the café, was unnerved by her odd behavior. She was fine just now until she received a call and after that she started to grin goofily and twirl around in circles, skipping instead of walking.

Curious, Hinata, Naruto's best friend, walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"N-Naru-chan?" No response. Another tap. "N-Naruto?" Still no response. Hinata furrowed her brows, uncertain of what to do before she brightened as an idea came to her. "N-Naru-chan! I-I just got a c-call that s-said T-Tsuname-chan was in an a-accident and is i-in the h-hospital!" Hinata yelled at the blonde who immediately snapped out of her dreamy state and whipped towards her, her arms grabbing her shoulders in a tight grip and shaking the woman violently.

"W-W-WHAT? OMFG! W-Which hospital is he in? Is he going to be alright?" Naruto yelled shaking Hinata more. "N-Nar-ru-chan…" came Hinata's faint voice, making the blonde look at her and gasp. "O-Oh my god! I'm so sorry Hinata-chan! It's just that-!" Naruto's rambling was stopped by Hinata raising a shaking hand, in a means to silence her.

When she finally recovered from being shaken so violently, Hinata gave the distressed blonde a weak smile. "T-Tsuname-chan's f-fine, Naru-chan." She chuckled at the blonde's face of confusion. "You were spacing out and wouldn't even respond when I called you, so I tried to, hehe…" Hinata explained smiling apologetically. "MOUUU Hinata-chan! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Naruto whined, pouting as the other continued to chuckled.

"So, what got you acting so…happily?" Hinata asked. She raised a brow as the blonde's face turned beet red at the question. "Don't tell me…you have a boyfriend?" Hinata knew that she was right when Naruto's face, if possible turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Kyaa! N-Naru-chan! Why d-didn't you t-tell me?" Hinata squealed, happy because Naruto finally found someone after so long and not holding on to Sasuke. "W-Well, I-I can't exactly tell you…" Naruto said, averting her eyes from the other guiltily. "E-Eh? W-Why not?" Hinata asked, obviously hurt that she wasn't trusted enough to be told. Naruto had told her everything, even about her being the CEO of a huge company! Albeit the reason being because her cousin Neji, head of Hyuuga Co. was associating with the blonde, and had to tell her. So why can't she tell her about a mere boyfriend?

"Cause then you'll get mad…" Naruto said, eyes shifting around, looking anywhere but at Hinata. "I'm e-even more m-mad when y-you don't t-tell m-me!" Hinata huffed, crossing her arms and turned the other way to emphasize what she said. "Alright, alright! Geez! But you gotta promise me you won't get mad, ok?" Naruto said, surrendering to the other. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"W-Well, you know this person too…" Naruto began, her eyes still shifting around nervously, not looking at the other. "E-Eh? Hm…" Hinata thought of the people she and the blonde knew but no one came to mind. "Who is it?" She asked. "Umm…It's, It's, S-Sasuke…" Naruto said, but the last word was said so lightly that it couldn't be heard. "Eh? I-I can't h-hear you, Naru-chan s-speak louder," Hinata said and moved over to the blonde. "I-It's Sasuke" She said again. "Eh? N-Naru-chan speak l-louder," Hinata said again. "I said, it's SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out, breathing heavily from all the nervousness that the other made. Hinata on the other hand, was shocked beyond anything. "W-What…?" She began weakly. "I-I-It's S-Sasuke?"

"Ok! Now listen Hinata! Sasuke left me for a good reason!" Naruto said. "W-What? Left you for a good REASON? What reason could _possibly_ be GOOD enough for leaving you and marrying that-that BITCH!" Hinata yelled out, cheeks red from anger. Naruto stared at the other with shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. It took a moment for the blonde to snap out of shock and go in to a fit of laughs. "W-W-What? What's s-so funny?" Hinata asked, this time cheeks red from embarrassment.

Finally the blonde stopped laughing, taking in a few deep breathes to calm herself down. "Damn Hinata! I don't think I've ever seen you yell like that before, let alone curse! Ahahaha!" Naruto said and broke into another fit of laughs. Hinata's face was immediately a deep shade of red. "H-H-H-H-HEY! I-I-I was just so angry! Hey s-stop laughing a-at me!" Hinata half stuttered and half yelled out.

"Haha ok, ok! Whew! Ok, so I say Sasuke's got a good reason because, he left for me." Naruto said softly. Hinata looked at her questioningly. "You see, his father doesn't really like me, so he threatened Sasuke that he'll kill me if he doesn't leave me and marry Sakura." Hinata gasped. "B-But! I-I'm sure that he d-doesn't mean i-it-" "Trust me Hinata; Sasuke's dad is a man who does what he says."

Hinata turned silent as she processed what was just told to her. Sure, that was a very good reason, but…"But Naru-chan! What if he's lying?" Hinata asked. She doesn't want to see her hurt again! Naruto smiled. "Hinata I know you worry about me but I _know_ Sasuke. And I've met his father. You won't believe how much of a dick he is!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing her arms up to emphasize what she said.

"W-Well, though I s-still can't r-really f-forgive him, I h-hope this time you c-can be t-together. G-Good luck, N-Naru-chan!" Hinata said. The blonde beamed at her, happy that she was willing to give Sasuke a chance.

Hinata smiled. She was truly happy for the blonde. She just hoped that this time, Naruto wouldn't be hurt again.

…

**-With Tsuname-**

…

Tsuname sighed as he finally finished his work. _`Well, I think I deserve a cup of coffee for my hard work!' _Tsuname thought and stood, stretching and cracking a few bones in place before he walked out of his office. He walked into the office's kitchenand poured himself a cup of coffee. As he drank, he thought of his parents. He smiled at the thought. His parents. How he loved the sound of that. It had always been him and his mother alone. When he was young he had questioned his mother about his father, but his mother would become sad and hug him, telling him not to ask.

After his father came back into her life, she had always been full of smiles, he had never seen her this happy before. Suddenly, he heard softly played Christmas carols, making him think of the upcoming Christmas holiday.

"Oh yeah! Mom and Dad are going on a date that day! Hmm…Oh I know!"Tsuname exclaimed, smiling brightly as he thought of an idea before he blushed bright red at shouting randomly, though there was no one in the kitchen at the moment, which he was thankful for. He quickly finished his coffee and left, unaware of the shadow hiding there.

"A date…?"

…

…

…

Sasuke was taking a break from all his work was when someone knocked on his door. He mentally prayed hoping there wasn't anything that there wasn't anymore work to do before saying a "Come in." To his relief, it was only Tsuname.

"Er, Sorry to interrupt you Uchiha-san. Um, are you working?" Tsuname asked nervously. Sasuke smiled. "No, I was just taking a break. So, is there something you need?" The raven asked. "Yes, well, you, um, U-Uchiha-san, y-you're going on a date with my m-mom this Christmas, r-right?" Tsuname asked nervously. Though the raven was his father he couldn't help being so nervous since he wasn't used to having one. And the way he was asking him seemed like the raven was cheating with his mom or something! Tsuname gasped and hit himself on the head, scolding himself for even having thinking that. But in a way the raven _is_ cheating with his mom, but they have a very good reason. Tsuname frowned. What if his father continued to see his mother like this? The raven was after all, very famous and to the world, it would seem like he was cheating.

"-name! Hey!" Tsuname was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of someone yelling his name. He blinked and saw that his father was in front of him, frowning and brows furrowed with concern, while snapping a hand in front of him. Tsuname immediately blushed and laughed sheepishly as he apologized to his father who only raised a brow questioningly.

"To answer your question yes, I'm going out on a date with your mom on Christmas. I hope you don't mind?" Sasuke said. Tsuname shook his head. "No, no I don't mind. It's just that I was thinking that, maybe after you guys finish your date you can come home and we can eat a Christmas dinner together. As in, a family." Tsuname asked hopefully. Sasuke widened his eyes slightly before he smiled softly. "Of course. But you better ask your mother first." Sasuke said. Tsuname resisted the urge to jump around happily as his father agreed. Instead, he beamed and nodded at the raven before he excused himself to call his mother.

Sasuke smiled as he watched his son walk out of the room. Right now he was so happy he thought he was going to burst! Thinking of Naruto and Tsuname with himself, sitting at a table and eating dinner happily together. As a _family_. Sasuke thought he couldn't be more happier.

Suddenly, Sakura and his sons and his parents entered his mind. He frowned and sighed. It would be hard dealing with them when he told them he won't be spending Christmas with them. Speaking of Sakura, she was acting weird lately, not that she wasn't weird already…Sasuke sighed again and decided to focus on his work for now.

…

**-Christmas Day-**

…

Sasuke tried to control his feelings as he looked himself over in the mirror for the last time. Today was finally the day! He was going on a date with Naruto! Sasuke suppressed the urge to grin goofily as he practically sped down the stairs. But as he was about to turn the knob of the door, his mother called him.

"Sasuke dear, where are you going? Breakfasts' about to start." Mikoto asked. Sasuke was tempted to just reply her with a `Hn' but instead he said, "Hn. I'm going out. I won't be coming back for the day." With that, he opened the door and left, not even giving Mikoto time to answer. Mikoto sighed at her son's behavior before turning towards Sakura who was next to her. The pink haired woman was looking at the closed door with an unreadable expression. Mikoto, thinking that she was sad, patted Sakura's back while comforting her. Sakura just gave her a forced smile before she turned and left.

Mikoto pouted angrily. What _was_ wrong with those two today? Geez…

…

…

…

Sasuke knocked at the door in front of him nervously. God he was so nervous! _`Calm the fuck down Sasuke! It's not like this is our first date! Come on! You're an Uchiha! Uchiha's DO NOT get nervous!' _Sasuke thought angrily. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. _`Just think of this as a meeting. A VERY important meeting.' _Sasuke thought and nodded to himself. And then, the door opened. Sasuke's heart nearly stopped.

At the door stood Naruto. She was wearing a chocolate brown mini jacket and a simple white flowing dress that stopped at her knees. She was wearing sandals that had half an inch of heels. Her normally tied back pigtails were let down and were flowing behind her. Although everything was simple, she still looked beautiful.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the blonde, his mouth hanging open. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was so, beautiful. Nothing could describe her other than this.

Naruto giggled at the raven as he just stood there looking like a complete moron with his wide eyes and hanging mouth. He was even blushing, though slightly. She decided to give the finishing blow and leaned up, kissing him lightly on the lips. She blinked in surprise as arms snaked around her waist, pulling her to a hard warm chest. She blushed before hugging back, moaning as Sasuke deepened the kiss. God she hadn't felt this for so long!

Tsuname blushed slightly at the sight of his parents making out. He coughed loudly to get their attention. Naruto blushed and quickly pushed Sasuke off her, looking at her son and grinning sheepishly at him as he just shook his head. Naruto squeaked as arms encircled her waist and pulled her towards Sasuke's chest again. Said raven rested his head at the junction of the blonde's head. "Mou Naruto, we haven't met for so long and this is how you treat me. I'm hurt." Sasuke said in a `hurt' voice while nuzzling the blonde's neck. "S-S-S-Sasuke! S-Stop it! " Naruto squeaked, face burning a deep shade of red.

"Ok, hurry up and leave before I puke from the mushiness of it all. Just remember come back at 7, ok?" Tsuname said and went inside his house. Sasuke smiled and held Naruto's hand in his. "Shall we?" He asked. Naruto, still blushing smiled and nodded.

They reached Sasuke's car and the raven opened the car door for the blonde like a gentleman before going into the driver's seat and started the car. Naruto sighed. The raven was always such a gentleman at these things. _`But I guess that's one of reasons why I love him,'_ Naruto thought, blushing as she looked at said raven.

**...**

…

…

Naruto sighed happily as she walked down the street with Sasuke hand in hand. Today had been great so far. At first, they had gone for breakfast in a small but sweet little café. Then they had watched a romance comedy movie. After that, they had shopped around on the blonde's request before having a little break in a café. Even though it wasn't much, it was very satisfying for the blonde. Now it was 4pm. _`So we still have 3 hours till we have our family Christmas dinner…'_ Naruto thought happily. She stopped as she spotted a club.

"Ne, ne Sasuke! Can we go there?" Naruto asked the raven, pointing at the club. Sasuke looked at the club then at the blonde. "You want to go there?" The raven asked incredulously. The blonde pouted. "Why not?" She asked angrily, childishly. Sasuke sighed, already knowing that he was going to lose. "Fine, fine." He said and managed a small smile at the blonde's beaming smile. Naruto whooped and practically fly over there with Sasuke hanging like a rag doll.

The club was a typical one, with blinding flashing lights and pounding music. There were many people there, mostly teenagers. Most of them were dancing, moving with the music and molding with their partners' bodies while a few other's sat at small tables drinking.

They went towards the bar with slight difficulty through the sea of dancing people. Once there they ordered some alcohol to drink before Naruto dragged Sasuke to the dance floor and began to dance. They danced song after song, thoroughly enjoying themselves. Some of the people parted, encircling the two as they watched them dance in awe. The way they dance was just so, wow, not to mention their looks. It looked like they were two sex gods/goddess together.

Naruto perked up as she recognized a particular song.

**Usher **

**(yeah man)**

She giggled before dragging Sasuke to her.

**So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)**

Naruto wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, rocking their bodies towards the song, according to the lyrics.

**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**

Naruto laughed as she threw her hands up. Sasuke smirked and grabbed the blonde's head pressing their heads together, looking into her eyes before smashing their lips together in a kiss, ignorant of the people around them.

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

Naruto gasped as she pulled away from the kiss. She smiled as she heard the lyrics. "Ne Sasuke," She said, pouting as said raven replied her with a `Hn'. "The DJ got us falling in love again!" She exclaimed before laughing. Sasuke smiled before. "Yeah."

…

…

…

Naruto laughed as she walked out of the club, stumbling slightly as she fell into Sasuke's embrace. "Cause baby tonight~! The DJ got us falling in love again~!" Naruto sang before she laughed. Sasuke smiled and shook his head at his blonde's antics. His blonde. That sounds so nice. Sasuke smiled a happy smile as he swung their held hands together.

"Sasuke-kun." Said raven's heart nearly stopped. Naruto also stopped beside him, both of them gone silent at the sound of that voice. They slowly turned around, praying that it was just an illusion, that they were too drunk and had just imagined it. But the gods were either ignorant of their prays or just plain cruel as there standing in front of them was the person that plagued them, in both their dreams and in their lives.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, breaking the awkward and heavy silence. "What are you doing here?"

…

…

…

Sakura was despaired, no, _anguished_. That day at the office she had heard Naruto's son mentioning that ` Mom and Dad are going on a date that day'. When she heard that, something in her broke. But then she comforted herself saying that `maybe Naruto had found someone and that his _Dad _was someone else.' But today Sasuke had dressed up and left early, saying that he was going out and won't be back for the day. Sakura's heart had nearly stopped then. So she had followed the raven. But what she saw made her want to die.

Sasuke was going to Naruto's house! They were going on a date! _Her_ Sasuke and _Naruto_ were going out on a date! Even when they were married Sasuke had never took her out before! B-But now…Sakura had resisted the urge to bawl and cry out then and there. Instead, she followed them the entire day. But with every passing second of watching them together, her heart sank deeper and deeper.

What made her confronted them was the scene she saw inside the club. The way they danced, the way they synchronize each other, their passion, their _**love.**_ Sakura's already broken heart if possible, broke even more.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura repeated brokenly, "Why?" She asked, tears falling down. "Don't ask me why Sakura, you already know why." Sasuke answered coldly, his face blank and void of any emotion but one. Cold fury. At the sight of _her_. More tears fell at the thought.

"Then why _now_? Aren't you afraid that I will tell your father?" Sakura sobbed out. What she didn't expect was Sasuke's cold laugh. "Go ahead, I don't care. The only reason I endured all these years with you was to gather power. My father is useless now. No matter what he says, it will not deter me." Sasuke said, smirking a cold and arrogant smirk that could only belong to an Uchiha.

Sakura felt like her last hope was gone. But what hurts the most was what the raven said. _"The only reason I endured all these years with you was to gather power."_ Power to be with the blonde. Then does that mean that if back then he had the power, he wouldn't have married her…?

"Cry all you want, Sakura. You knew that this day would come sooner or later. Whether you like it not, I love Naruto and _**not you**_." Sasuke said and turned and left with Naruto, leaving Sakura kneeling there on the ground sobbing her heart out.

Sakura cried and sobbed, unable to suppress her feelings any longer. What Sasuke just said was like a final blow to her. "WHY?" She screamed out, repeating the question over and over again. But no one answered her question, only the cold wind was there, being the only witness to the whole scene.

…

…

…

Naruto glanced at Sasuke nervously as he drove out of the parking lot. "Sa-" "I'm fine Naruto. I'm just pissed from looking at her." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted. The raven acted as if he knew her every move! But the blonde felt so happy. _`So the reason Sasuke didn't go and find me all these years was to gather power…For me!' _Naruto thought happily.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Naruto's apartment. After Sasuke parked the car, he got down before opening the car door for the blonde. Naruto merely rolled her eyes at the action as she got down from the car. Sasuke immediately laced their hands together as they walked towards the building.

The ride in the lift was silent. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, blushing slightly. _`Since we're alone…'_ She thought. Sasuke looked up as the lift ringed, signaling the arrival of the floor. "Sasuke." Naruto called. Said raven turned at his name. Naruto leaned up and pecked Sasuke's cheek. "I love you." She said and beamed at him, before running ahead towards her door, leaving the raven standing there looking after her with wide eyes.

…

…

…

Tsuname sighed as he finished putting the cutlery on the dining table. _`Perfect!' _He thought, looking at the table proudly. After hours of cooking, dinner was finally done. Tsuname cleaned the cooking utensils before deciding to take a shower.

Tsuname sighed happily as warm water hit his body. Ah, this was relaxing. As he washed his body, he noticed that there were a few scars adorning his hands. He frowned. Now that he thought about it, there were so many accidents happening these few days. That day, when he opened his office door, an _oven_ of all things fell down on him. Thankfully, he dodged it in time. Then there was this man who suddenly pushed him into an alley and attacked him. Though thankfully he was a black belt in the arts of karate and had defeated the man in an instant.

_`Did I make any enemies recently? I don't think so though…' _Tsuname thought before his eyes widened. _`O-Oh my god! D-Don't tell me…!' _Tsuname didn't have any time to think about it as he heard the sound of his mother's happy squeal at how tasty dinner looked before he quickly washed himself and went out of the bathroom. Drying himself and trying to wear some clothes at the same time as he hurried out to stop his mother from devouring all the food.

…

…

…

"Itadakimasu!"

Naruto immediately dug into the food. "Mou mom! Don't eat so quickly! It's not like the food is gonna run off or something…" Tsuname scolded his mother. Naruto just stuck her tongue out at him before she resumed eating, though a bit slowly.

"Wow Tsuname, your food taste great." Sasuke said as he ate another bite of the turkey. "Yeah Tsu-chan's food is the BEST!" Naruto somehow muffled out through the food stuffed in her mouth. "Ahaha, not really!" Tsuname said laughing in embarrassment.

All too soon, dinner was finished. Naruto sighed contentedly as she snuggled into Sasuke. Now _this_ felt like Christmas. Cuddling with your spouse while your son serves you dessert. Naruto felt like she loved everything in the world right now.

"Ne, U-Uchiha-san…" Tsuname began with an uncertain look on his face. "Just call me Dad." Sasuke said, smirking slightly. Naruto burst out laughing. "O-Oh my GOD! I-I never thought I would _ever_ hear you say that Sasuke!" Naruto said between laughs. Sasuke glared before smirking evilly and grabbed the blonde's arm, grasping her face and planting a kiss on her lips. "Laugh anymore and it's not just a kiss." Sasuke said, smirking as Naruto's face turned bright red, practically resembling a cherry.

"Ahem! Hello! I'm right here!" Tsuname said, embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. God how can they ignore him like that? Tsuname pouted. "Sorry. So what were you saying?" Sasuke said while trapping the blonde with his arms. "Right. So, you know, there's a lot of, `accident's' happening lately. And all of these `accident's', seem to be directed towards me, you know. I think someone's trying to kill me!" Tsuname said.

The once happy atmosphere in the room was now replaced with a seriousness of the situation. "Did you make any enemies recently? Maybe in the office?" Naruto asked worriedly. Tsuname shook his head no. "But, well, I think it's this person…" Tsuname said nervously, glancing at Sasuke. Said raven frowned before he sighed. "I know who it is. Tell me, did you meet with Sakura recently?" He asked. Naruto gasped. Sakura? "Well, not like meet. She bumped into me at the office once. I guess she figured out that I'm your son or something. She looked so scared when she looked at me. She also asked me if my mom was Uzumaki Naruto when she heard my name" Tsuname said.

Sasuke sighed again. "It's definitely Sakura. I apologize for her behavior. She is after all, my _wife_." The raven said. The word wife was said with such disgust and loathing. Tsuname felt a bit sorry for the woman. _A bit._ After all, betraying your best friend and marrying her boyfriend that doesn't even love yourself, and loathes your very being. It must hurt. Speaking about wife…

"Ne, U-I mean, D-Dad, Um, So you're dating my mom now, right?" Tsuname asked uncertainly. Sasuke nodded. "W-Well, but you have a wife. A-And your kinda like really famous, so, what if the media finds out about my mom a-and then…" Tsuname trailed off. Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, I thought about that too. So," Sasuke got up and kneeled on one knee in front of Naruto. "Naruto, love, will you marry me?" The raven asked as he took a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a ring. The ring was a simple silver band with a blue sapphire in the middle, like the blonde's eyes. It was simple but beautiful.

Naruto gasped as she looked at it then at Sasuke. She couldn't believe it! Sasuke was proposing to her! She shakily raised an arm and pinched her cheek, hissing as it hurt. Sasuke and Tsuname chuckled at her. "Naru?" Sasuke asked, urging for an answer. Naruto nodded and threw herself at the raven. "Yes!" She whispered as tears of joy flowed down her face. Sasuke smiled as he took the blonde's right hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. Naruto looked at it and grabbed the ravens face, smashing their lips together. She couldn't feel any happier.

She pulled away and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "This is the best Christmas ever." She said, smiling happily. Sasuke smiled too before he chuckled. "Agreed." He said. "Awe~! You guys are so CUTE!" Tsuname yelled as he wiped tears from his eyes. It's not his fault that he was an emotional man.

"Haha! So Tsu-chan! Where's my present?" Naruto said and immediately dived towards the Christmas tree as her son pointed at it. Tsuname shook his head at his mother's childishness. Sasuke smiled. This was what he wanted in a family. Happy and relaxing. No intimidating and hateful father's. No whiny mother's. No disgusting wives. He can smile and be happy.

Sasuke frowned at the thought of his own family. Sakura would definitely tell his father about this and he would try and threaten him. But this time, Sasuke won't back down.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: Whew! Finally finished! God my back hurts so much TT_TT…But it was worth it! Chapter 7 is finally done! Lalala~ I hope you guys like it. I quite like it myself, though the ending wasn't really what I expected it to be. And the song part, GOD! My pathetic attempt at a slight song fic. TT_TT...And December is ending! Which means the end of a year and a new year of SCHOOL! I want to die just thinking of it. I regret to say that I won't be able to update much since schools reopening. But I'll try to fin the time to.  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD~! REVIEW IN THE NAME OF CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
